


All-Nighter

by ccuddlefish



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Romance, this is all literally so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/pseuds/ccuddlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be the last time they pulled an all-nighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as angst but got really gay really fast and I just sorta went with it. Enjoy

Sebastian was vaguely aware of the early morning sun slanting through the blinds to lie in stripes on his face. He rolled over from where his head rested on his desk to escape the indication that it was morning and that he had spent the whole night in the office. Again. He groaned, knowing he'd have to face it eventually, but instead of taking it like a man he buried his face deeper into the crook of his elbow, ignoring the grating scrape of stubble along the fabric of his shirtsleeve. 

The exhausted detective barely noticed the telltale noise of his partner, returning from a late-night/early morning coffee run. Joseph's leather shoes clacked softly on the hardwood floors of the KCPD head office, making as little noise as they could, trying not to wake Sebastian. Balancing the tray of coffee under his arm for a moment, he slid the keys into the joint office door, wincing as the jangling noise echoed in his sleep-deprived brain, not unlike a hangover in the way that his brain felt like it'd been used as a punching bag and his eyes and mouth were drier than sandpaper. 

The noise from the keys made Sebastian stir but not wake, vouching instead to turn over and emit a loud, vibrating sigh that made a few tendrils of hair around his face shiver in the breeze. Joseph cracked a window, setting the coffees down on his desk and poking his head out into the chilly early-morning November air. A pedestrian in a long wool coat and a large, colorful scarf crossed the road, fidgeting with the bags under her arm. That only held Joseph's attention for a few seconds, however, before he pulled his head out of the third-floor window and turned, scooping up the coffees and removing one from the cardboard container. 

Setting it beside Sebastian with a thump made him stir again, a quiet groan sliding out from between clenched teeth. The sound almost resembled a growl, low and rumbly, and it did something weirdly pleasant to Joseph's insides that he really didn't want to dwell on. Briskly, trying to hide the shiver in his stomach and the blush creeping up his neck, Joseph grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and shook it softly. Sebastian's only reaction to this was to lift a big hand and swat Joseph's smaller, leather-clad hand away. For a few seconds, they grappled like that, Joseph fighting to wake him and Sebastian swatting his hand away. Eventually, though, Sebastian got ahold of Joseph's wrist, gripping tightly and keeping it mostly immobile. Knowing that Sebastian was stronger than he was, he eventually gave up, sighing as the larger man's head flopped back onto the desk. Even though his head was down, his hand still constricted, bringing unbidden images of- something really embarrassing. God, Joseph, he chastised himself for the blush creeping into his cheeks with a warm fuzzy feeling and for the solidifying warmth in his gut. 

Eventually, he freed his wrist and resumed shaking Sebastian, blushing harder as he elicited another half-growl, almost wondering if it would be better to leave him asleep so as not to have him see the blush that was assuredly filling his face. 

"C'mon," Joseph croaked, voice breaking with exhaustion and disuse, "Get up, Seb. I'm just taking you home. Today's Saturday, we can sleep in." Seb perked an ear at that but continued to grumble. It'd take more convincing, so Joseph wracked his brains for some leverage he could use to get his partner out of the office before normal work hours trickled in. 

"I'll make you something to eat. C'mon, don't you want to sleep in an actual bed?" That noise growled out of his throat again, but he rose, spine crackling as he stretched, then slid a hand upwards to rest on Joseph's neck. Assuming he wanted help standing up, Joseph leaned forward and grabbed Sebastian's free wrist in preparation, but his partner made no other attempt to move as he turned his face slightly, still drowsy, bringing his eyes up to meet Joseph's, he leaned forward a little more, and-

Joseph put his back into it and heaved, pulling Sebastian to his feet. His whole body protested, screaming at him. He was right there you idiot! God knows you've had to deal with embarassing middle school crushes for years, and you won't even make it worth your while? Joseph shoved those thoughts unceremoniously into the back of his mind, slinging Sebastian's arm around his shoulder and helping him out of the office. 

The car ride was mostly silent, as Joseph drove and Sebastian dozed on his shoulder. The driver couldn't help but be distracted by this odd turn of events, and subsequently had trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Luckily, there were few cars on the Krimson City roads this early in the morning and they arrived at Sebastian's apartment without incident. 

Joseph used his hips to bump the door, the keys still in the lock and jangling slightly as he eased it open. The place was an absolute mess. He sidestepped around an old bottle (giving his snoozing parter a glare that would've scared him silly had he been awake) and pivoted on his heel, walking past the kitchenette to locate the bedroom, dodging an old saucepan and a spilled jar of some sort of unidentifiable spice that permeated the air with a spicy tang. Joseph wrinkled his nose, forging onwards to the two doors at the end of the L-shaped hallway. The first one he nudged open was a bathroom, remarkably clean, although the mirror needed a scrubbing and Joseph was itching to comply, he hated dirt- but that wasn't his destination and he opened the bedroom door with the heel of his shoe. 

He managed to wrestle Sebastian onto the bed without much effort, him being mostly asleep. Joseph tutted, kicking aside what looked suspiciously like a discarded pair of boxers and started to get him into bed. 

"This is the last time I do this, you hear?" He grunted into his ear, attempting to divulge him of his vest. Luckily, they were off-duty so his leather harness was hanging in the closet, he could see it through the slightly ajar door, and the vest was easy enough to remove. The shirt came off, and Joseph was planning to leave his undershirt on, until he realized he wasn't wearing one. The bare chest before him was intricately muscled, nicked with scars, and dusted with light, downy hair. The blush threatened to creep back into his cheeks. His eyes travelled, unbidden, up from the line of Sebastian's neck to his jaw, pausing at the rough stubble, then his lips. After resting there for a few seconds, he looked up a little further to the soft sweep of the light brown eyelashes on tanned skin. Clearing his throat and looking away, he fumbled blindly for the catch on his partner's slacks, getting them down to his knees before he stirred. 

"God, you act as if you've never undressed another man before," Sebastian growled under his breath, mostly awake now and shaking grogginess from his eyes. He helped in getting his shoes off and the pants past his knees, then flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow, kicking lazily to slide the pants off the rest of the way.

"Well, I haven't." Joseph mumbled. Sebastian snorted. 

"Well, looks like I've got you pegged all wrong, then." Joseph could hear the smirk on his voice even with his face buried in a pillow. Ears burning with indignation at the implication of that sentence, Joseph spun on his heel and prepared to march out in a huff. Screw this guy, he could drag his own sorry ass home next time. 

A strong hand clamped down on his wrist, stopping him mid-huff. He tried to free himself for a moment, in vain. He knew how those girls in the b-horror movies felt when they were dragged, kicking and screaming, into the jaws of some awful monster. Okay, maybe not. Maybe that was giving Sebastian too much credit, but he was indignant and huffy and more than a little pissed off. 

He hit the bed with a bounce of springs and a creak of wood. He only struggled for a moment against the bear hug that crushed his face to Sebastian's chest, eventually he realized the larger man had an advantage and resigned himself to his fate. Sebastian smelled like coffee and salt and soap. 

"I didn't mean it like that," He muttered into Joseph's ear, deepening the red in his face. "Besides, you promised me breakfast. You're bound to your word." He chuckled softly when Joseph groaned. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go, would you?" 

"No." Sebastian buried his face into his partner's neck, breath rushing out hotly past Joseph's ear, making his spine tingle. 

"Can I at least take my shoes off?" Joseph grumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He wasn't expecting an answer, really, and one was not forthcoming. Instead of answering, Sebastian's hands found his vest buttons and started to undo them. He'd gotten them all undone and the vest halfway off when Joseph finished processing what was happening. Surprise froze his body for a moment, nerves jangling at the sensation of being softly and gently touched. It felt nice. He sighed, barely in the mood to think.

What was happening? He still really wasn't sure. He was probably still dreaming. Joseph was exhausted, and the bed was comfortable, the room was dark and the broad hands now working on undoing his shirt really weren't unwelcome either. He easily wrote it off as another one of those embarassing dreams, assuming eventually he'd wake to sweaty sheets and the residue of a blush, but for now he relaxed, eyes half-closing, watching those hands slide over his shoulders. With cool detachment he registered that his shirt was being pitched to the floor. Joseph could hear the breathing above him speeding up. Why? He wondered absently, as one hand tangled in his hair and the other reached downwards for his fly. Again, after a few seconds to process, Joseph realized that was why, but by then it was too late to stop it and this was a dream anyway so he stretched the best he could, popping a few vertebrae and snuggled into a more comfortable position. 

He groaned when he was displaced, Sebastian pulling out from under him to roll over and crouch on his hands and knees over him. They were nearly chest to chest. This was a dream, so there were no repurcussions for his actions. Joseph removed a glove and reached his hand up to rub over the other man's chest. It was odd that this was a dream, because everything felt so real... His hand drifted lower, to the chiseled stomach, and then lower, to- 

"Whoa there." Joseph blinked. 

"In my dreams you don't usually talk." He mused quietly, his other hand joining the first, tracing a line along his collarbone. 

"What in the world are you on about, Joseph?" Sebastian grunted, finally bringing his gaze around to meet Joseph's. His eyes he looked worried, confused even, and Joseph realized in a snap that he wasn't dreaming. His eyes flew open wide, dispelling the warm stupor of sleep and flushing deep red. Sebastian's gaze was quizzical now. A host of emotions flickered past, but eventually he grinned lopsidedly and lifted one hand to hold Joseph's chin. 

Everything was moving too fast. Joseph swallowed, tasting blood and getting a mouthful of that soapy, salty smell that was stronger the closer they were to each other. He didn't expect this or plan for this, he'd just pulled an all-nighter and his breath probably tasted like coffee and he hadn't washed since yesterday and he felt really stupid for allowing his clothes to be taken off because he felt really, really naked now. Embarassed, he turned his head away, trying to hide his blush. This was a dream come true if it wasn't actually a dream, holding back really should have been his last priority.

Fuck it, he thought. He was tired of analyzing everything ever, he hadn't slept all night and it was early in the morning and he didn't want to deliberate too long and lose everything. His face reached a degree of heat he hadn't thought possible when he turned back over, looking back up. The hand on his chin twitched, and Sebastian looked tentatively down, flashing a glance at Joseph's mouth. 

"Uh..." He croaked, breaking the silence. "Can I?" And his face reddened almost as much as Joseph's. 

"Sure."

They kissed, it was warm and sweet and good and they both melted into the mattress, pressing together because suddenly the world seemed large and cold and that chilly November morning and going back to work became extremely uninviting. When Joseph lifted his cool hand to slide around Sebastian's warm back, he reassured himself that this was solid. This was really happening. 

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, I-"

"Be quiet, my head still hurts." Sebastian grunted, trying hard to wipe the giddy smile off his face. They rolled over and kissed a little more, but eventually exhaustion caught up with them and they fell asleep, sunlight wriggling in between the cracks in the window blinds to paint bright stripes on their entwined bodies.


End file.
